MAR: Wrath of The Betrayed
by SaurusRock625
Summary: We all know the story of Marchen Awakens Romance. But what would happen if Ginta was betrayed by part of his army? What if the Chess Pieces were really the good guys? Read and find out! Good Chess Pieces! [Ginta x Dorothy x Snow x ? x ?] Poll OPEN! First Betrayal Fic! Now a crossover with DBZ! POLL OPEN!
1. Betrayed Hero!

_**Okay, so this is an idea I came up with recently. What if during the semi-final match of the War Games, Ginta was betrayed by Team MÄR? What if only a select few of the team stood by his side? And what's this? Why are the Chess Pieces trying to recruit him?! It's all coming at ya live from MÄR: Wrath of The Betrayed! Please note that this is my first ever betrayal fic, so constructive Criticism is always welcome! Enjoy the show!**_

_**The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody! Märchen Awakens Romance is owned by Nobuyuki Anzai!**_

_**Pairing: Ginta x Dorothy x Snow x ? x ?. Please note that I will open a poll on who else should be added to the pairing, and the two with the most votes will fill in the blank positions. Also note that I do not support polygamy!**_

"Version 1!" = Talking

_'Version 2!' = Thinking_

**"Version 3!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Betrayal! There are TWO PRINCESS SNOWS?!<strong>_

This was it. Ginta was about to win his match against Ian of the Chess Pieces! He would make it to wherever they had taken Snow to and rescue her! He would save MÄR Heaven! At least... Ginta thought that would be the case... If he wasn't struck in the back by an air hammer! **"GINTA!" **Dorothy, Jack Babbo and Edward yelled as their friend was knocked down bleeding severely from his back.

The chess pieces there were stunned by this! Even the referee who is normally a neutral party in the War Games! But they weren't surprised that Ginta was attacked, it was his attacker that they were surprised about! It was none other than Alan of MÄR. **"What're you doin' Alan?! Ginta's on OUR side!" **Jack said only to be met with a dark glare. Before anyone else could say or do anything, Ginta was struck again. This time by Alviss and his Thirteen Totem Pole Ärm.

**"Stop attacking Ginta! He's on our side! He's our leader! OUR FRIEND!" **Alviss looked at her with a monotone look. "Friend? Don't be ridiculous! We were only using him as a means to win this war. He was only useful as a meat shield." He said coldly. Dorothy, Jack, Babbo and the chess pieces couldn't believe their ears. Especially Ian who had wanted to kill Ginta just a minute ago. The ref suddenly spoke up. "ATTENTION! Due to the interference in this match, the War Games will be temporarily postponed! During this time, combatants are to train and learn some new skills to increase their arsenal! Now, ANDATA! Take us back to Vestry!" The ref said as he activated his teleporting Ärm.

They all reappeared in the kingdom of Vestry, and Dorothy, Jack, Babbo, Edward, Nanashi and surprisingly the chess pieces all ran up to help Ginta. "Ginta, please! STAY WITH US! **DON'T DIE!"** Dorothy cried out in tears clutching Ginta's hand. Jack looked highly enraged by what had happened. Nanashi got ready to use his Electric Eye Ärm. "If I use the Electric Eye at low power, I can sear the wound shut and stop the bleeding!" He activated it without waiting for a response. It did it's job as the heat from the electrical currents cauterized the wound on Ginta's back, stopping the bleeding.

"We're not out of the woods yet! Ginta still needs medical attention or he's going to die!" "If only the princess was still here! She could use the holy Ärm to heal Ginta!" Edward said panicking over not just the kidnapping of Snow, but Ginta's own life as well! Ian then walked up to the group. "Hey! We can help Ginta. But if we do, you must all give your word not to attack any of us! We can also bring you to Princess Snow."

The group looked hesitant about this offer, but the life was fading from Ginta fast. What other choice did they have?! "Alright, fine! You have our word that we will not attack! But know this... If any of your soldiers attack we will not hesitate to defend ourselves!" Dorothy said with the others nodding in agreement. Ian then showed his own Andata and activated it.

"Andata! Take us to Lestava Castle!" Faster than anyone can blink the group was teleported to Lestava. Their goal: to heal Ginta. Once they got there, Ian immediately got the medics who put Ginta on a stretcher and wheeled him to the med bay.

**Medic #1: "Hurry! He's in critical!"**

**Medic #2: "MAKE WAY!"**

**Nurse #1: "Get the supplies ready!"**

**Nurse #2: "Prep for surgery!"**

While waiting Magical Ro walked up to Ginta's remaining friends. "Which of you are the ones called 'Dorothy' and 'Jack'?" He asked politely. The two raised their hands slightly. "Please follow me. The queen wishes to speak with you!" Knowing who the queen of the Chess Army was, the two followed with no hesitation. Soon enough they came upon the queens chamber. The doors were opened by a pair of rook guards. "A word of advice, don't do anything to make the queen mad..." Once inside they were met by four people. The first was instantly recognized as Diana, but the others were a mystery to them. One of them was a man that had most of Ginta's looks, except he had shorter hair that was a couple shades darker than Ginta's. He also has a beard that looks a lot like Babbo's. The second figure was a woman who was a head shorter than the man. She had long hair that was the same shade of blonde as Ginta's, as well as the same black eyes as him. Her bangs were spiked up in the same style as Ginta's usually is. The third figure really threw them for a loop! It was a girl the same age as Snow! In fact she's practically a carbon copy of her!

"I see you've all made it here. Hello little sister. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Before Dorothy could answer or attempt to fight, Snow walked out from behind the copy of herself. This served to make Jack spazz out. **"WHAT THE?! THERE ARE TWO SNOWS?!"** Diana giggled slightly at this and motioned for them to be seated. "Before I explain anything I believe introductions are in order." The elder blonde woman spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Kurai Toramizu. I'm also Ginta's mother. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said while lighting a cigarette. _**(Look I don't know the real first names of Ginta's parents so I'm just making them up!) **_The man then chose to speak. "Most people just call me 'boss.' But my real name is Zorin Toramizu. I'm Ginta's dad!" This surprised the two Ärm wielders, but they didn't ask about it yet. Last one to introduce themselves was the Snow lookalike. "Hi! I'm Koyuki! I'm a friend of Ginta's. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Kurai and Zorin looked around also curious about where their child was. Jack and Dorothy looked at each other in an uneasy fashion. They wanted to not say anything, but they knew they had to tell them the truth. "Before anyone says anything else, I need to explain why it looks like snow has an identical twin. You see... Koyuki is really half of Snow's soul. When she was born her soul somehow split into two seperate halves. One half stayed here and became princess Snow, and the other went to Ginta's world where it manifested as Koyuki. I brought her here so the two could merge back into one. The dominant half will gain all of the other half's memories and knowledge, and their power will be increased significantly."

This surprised snow and Koyuki. Neither was sure about this, or who would be the dominant mind. Diana then turned to Ginta's parents. "As for your son... I'm afraid he's in the medical wing of the castle. He is in critical condition and we don't know if he'll survive or not..." Ginta's parents eyes widened hearing this. Kurai gasped moving her hands over her mouth as tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. Koyuki and snow were too stunned to say anything... But Zorin wasn't! **"WHAT?! How did this happen?! Disease?! No, my son was always a very healthy child and rarely ever got sick! And he'd never get mixed up with drugs! So WHAT HAPPENED?!"** Zorin asked as his rage began to reach its peak.

"He was attacked! Stabbed in the back by two of his 'teammates!' You might know them as Alan and Alviss..." Jack explained causing them to look at the farm boy in shock. All except Diana who witnessed everything that happened thanks to her magic mirror. Zorin's fists tightened so much that his palms started bleeding. "...Just like eight years ago! The same thing that happened to ME...!" He looked up to meet Dorothy's gaze. "Who amongst your team DIDN'T betray him?" "Nanashi of Luberia, a dog named Edward, Babbo, a living Ärm that is used by Ginta, as well as myself and Jack are the only ones who haven't betrayed him." Dorothy explained in a somber tone.

Hearing what happened to her son made Kurai start bawling her eyes out while her husband tried to comfort her. Koyuki looked Snow in the eye and the two came to a mutual agreement. They stood up and walked to the center of the room before facing each other. "So I guess we're merging, huh?" Snow asked her other half. Koyuki nodded with a serious look on her face. "Yeah... I never would've thought that I was really half of another person's soul, but we're doing this for Ginta!" "Alright Koyuki, but I'm gonna be the dominant mind!" Snow exclaimed in all seriousness. Once again Koyuki nodded in affirmative before speaking. "That's not a problem. You are already far stronger than me. I will merely be the catalyst... A way for you to grow even stronger." Snow then put her hand on Koyuki's shoulder ready to begin the assimilation. "Before this happens, I have one request. Promise me that you will do all you can to help Ginta! For both of us!" Koyuki said looking dead serious with a flame of determination in her gaze. Snow nodded at the girl who was her other self. "You don't have to tell me twice! I'm doing this to help Ginta in any way I can!" Koyuki smiled before she was engulfed in an aura of light. The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter still, until finally it was absorbed into Snow!

The process was complete. Princess Snow is now completely whole again. And everyone in the room, even Kurai who has no magical power whatsoever could see an even more powerful aura of magic around Snow! Who would've guessed that she had so much latent magical power within her! Just then the door was opened and in walked none other than Phantom himself. "My queen, I bring news on the condition of the one called Ginta." Everyone perked up at this. "I see... How is he Phantom?" Diana asked. Phantom began his explanation. "Well I could stand her and bore you with medical details which the doctors can tell you about themselves, but I'll just cut to the chase. Physically, he is healed to his peak physical health. Mentally, we're not certain. There's a slight change in his brainwave patterns..." That was troubling news to them. Something as serious as ones brainwaves could pose serious problems for him. Just then a rook stepped in. "First Knight Phantom, it is Ginta! He is open eyed!" That was all that could be said before he was bowled over by a worried mother. **"Hang on Ginta! MOMMY'S COMING!" **Snow started running after her, but for a slightly different reason. **"Hey, wait for us! You don't know the way!" **

_One chase later: the med bay..._

Everyone had agreed that Ginta's parents should go in and see him first. What the two saw wasn't what they expected. Ginta was lying in one of the medical beds just staring at the ceiling. But his eyes looked dead. Filled with sadness, betrayal, anger, depression, just about every negative emotion you can think of! He glanced towards the door having heard someone come in. His eyes widened as he saw the two people he didn't think he'd see here. "Mom...?! Dad...?!" Kurai walked over to her son and say on the edge of the bed. She had a sad smile on her face seeing her son in this condition, but she tried to be strong for him. She pulled her son into a hug being very careful of his injuries. "Mom what're you doin' here? How did you even get here?!" Ginta asked too shocked to hug his mom back.

Kurai smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm not too sure myself. All I know is that I was just watching TV having been struck by yet another case of writer's block. Koyuki came by after school as usual and began to tell me about her own dreams about MÄR Heaven. Next thing I know a vortex opens up underneath us and we fall through it while screaming our heads off! An POW! Here we are." She then told Ginta about how Koyuki and Snow were actually two halves of the same soul and merged back into one, and about the ones who didn't betray him. Ginta was happy to know that he had some people who didn't betray him and was still surprised that his dad was alive. But that didn't matter right now. He just clung to his mother crying his heart out. "It's okay Ginta. Go ahead and cry. Let it all out." Kurai said as she held her son.

The remaining members of MÄR, Babbo included as well as the knights of the zodiac and Gido who had recently made rook class were listening in on this conversation. Phantom was ashamed of the cross guard for what they had done. Ginta was a noble warrior and didn't deserve what had recently happened to him. He made a mental note to speak to Queen Diana about this. They would need to recruit these warriors and help them to save MÄR Heaven!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's all I could think of right now. By the way, for the other two girls that Ginta is going to be paired with I'll be posting a poll on who should fill the last two spots. The two girls with the most votes will join. And NO! Gido will not be in the poll! She's in love with Ian. Also I plan on changing the different forms that Babbo has. Now before you flame me, hear me out! The traitors have seen Babbo's conversions before and know how each form is used. They know the current forms strengths and weaknesses. So I'll have Ginta come up with some new forms to gain an upper hand! I'd very much like it if you would tell me some forms that you think he should give Babbo. But I also want you to tell me the forms type and category. For example, it could be a weapon Ärm with Darkness Ärm properties. Well until next time, TTFN! Tah-Tah For Now! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!<strong>_


	2. Explanations And Recruits Part 1

_**SaurusRock625: Well, here we are at the newest chapter! I'm really hoping you guys will like it! And please remember to keep sending in reviews and votes! I'm really looking forward to hearing what everyone has to say! And now, on with the show!**_

_**Wobbuffet: WOOOBUFETT!**_

_**SaurusRock625: My pal Wobbuffet says that I don't own MÄR, and he is right! Thanks for that!**_

"Version 1!" = Talking

_'Version 2!' = Thinking_

**"Version 3!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: New Recruits! Babbo's New Powers! Part 1<strong>_

Once Ginta was done crying he decided to ask his dad a question that was plaguing him for a while now. "Dad... How are you alive?! They told me that you were dead!" Zorin got a reminiscent look on his face. "Well, I didn't die but I came pretty close to death. Like you, I was betrayed by the Cross Guard. They left me to die after ensuring that I would. Peta of the Chess found me dying on the battlefield and brought me here. The medics fixed me up... And here we are now!" Once Zorin finished explaining Ginta grew even angrier at the cross guard army. His fists were clenched so hard his palms started bleeding.

Babbo then hopped up on the bed and got their attention. "Ginta, listen. I know that this has been a very traumatizing experience for you. But right now we need to get stronger so we can defeat these traitors!" Babbo said. He knew that Ginta had been severely hurt by that bunch of traitors, but he still needed to save MÄR Heaven! Ginta heard what was being said, but his mind was a bit too unstable to register any of what was heard. He was but a shell of his former self, and it is currently unknown as to whether or not Ginta would ever go back to normal. But they weren't going to give up on him.

Meanwhile in another room, Snow and Dorothy were discussing the object of their affection. "Listen Dorothy, we need to straighten some things out around here. I love Ginta and it's obvious that you do too. But we both know that we can't both be with him. Don't get me wrong, if I knew of any way for both of us to be with Ginta, I'd use it! But I don't! So we need to come up with a plan for this." Snow explained to Dorothy. Unknown to the two a certain someone's mother and Diana were outside the door using stethoscopes to listen in on this conversation. It surprised Kurai to no end that her son had won the affection of two girls, let alone the fact that they'd be willing to share if given the option. Although she could understand why they would do it... Her sons heart has become very brittle now, and it would take a lot of love and friendship to restore Ginta to his former self.

Diana herself was also shocked at the way Snow was thinking. But she had to agree that right now Ginta needs plenty of love to fully recover. But Diana could also tell that the seeds of hatred have been sewn into the depths of Ginta's heart, and if left unchecked it could cause many problems for everyone and Ginta could become all but a monster! But on the matter of Snow and Dorothy's love interest, she would have to do a bit of research on that subject. The two women walked away so that they could discuss another matter at hand... How to defeat the Cross Guard.

She had gathered all of the remaining members of MÄR in Ginta's medical room. He may have been fully healed, but it would take a while for his strength to fully return. And as such he needed to rest for a few days at most. "I understand that you all are confused about what has happened recently. Well, I will start by giving you a brief history lesson. During the war for MÄR Heaven an army rose up to conquer these lands. An army rose up to defend these lands and fought against them. This part is true, but what they didn't say was that it wasn't the chess who were the evil that threatened to destroy our world... The true evil...is the Cross Guard!"

Everyone in the room looked surprised at hearing this. They were all told that the Cross Guard were trying to defend MÄR Heaven, not destroy it! "But that's not possible! We were all told..." "I'm afraid that they lied to you Dorothy. The king is the one who created an army to take over MÄR Heaven. That man became nothing more than a tyrant! A foolish worm who would stop at nothing to get his way! So I created the Chess Pieces in an attempt to save our home from his tyrannical ways. The rest you all know I'm sure." Diana further explained having interrupted her sister.

She gave them all a chance to absorb this information. It was almost inconceivable. And yet they compare the evidence. Ginta had his dads story to go by, plus the new information given to them by Diana he knew it had to be true. "But wait a minute, what about that card with the emblem of the Chess Pieces that was found in Luberia? How do you explain that?" Nanashi asked not fully convinced by the queens story. "I can answer that." Everyone turned to see a chess piece with spiky platinum blonde hair and a mask that looked like the top half of an angry skull. They could tell she was a girl because her voice gave her away. She wore baggy clothing though as to try and hide that fact. "Ah, Chimera. I didn't hear you come in." Diana said to the knight class warrior.

"I apologize for entering unannounced my queen, but I believe I may have the answer to Nanashi's suspicions." Nanashi paid special attention on what he heard from the woman known as Chimera. "I have reason to believe that the Cross Guard stole a card with our emblem and used it as a cover to further push the blame on our faction. I am sorry for your loss..." Chimera explained in sadness.

Nanashi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I see now that this is the work of the Cross Guard.

Ginta soon looked up at Diana. "Tell me... Is there a way to erase the skill data of the magic stones in Babbo?" Diana raised an eyebrow at this. "There is, but why do you ask?" Ginta looked up and slowly his eyes began to change from a dead look to something else. "Those bastards on the Cross Guard know how all of Babbo's current versions work. They'll know how to counter them. I have to come up with new, stronger versions and get stronger than before! Send me back into the training gate!"

All those present looked surprised by what he just said. Babbo included. Although with Chimera, you can't tell because of her mask. "Hmph! Just look at what I've become! I'm so weak I let something like betrayal from a false ally send me into depression! Either way, I can't just sit around and let the Cross Guard do as they please! So I'm going back into that training gate, and getting stronger so I can defeat these fools! Who's with me?"

None of them needed to be asked more than once.

**Jack:** "You can count me in, Ginta!"

**Nanashi:** "I'm not quitting now!"

**Dorothy: **"You know where I stand, Ginta."

**Snow: **"Let's take 'em down!"

"I may not be much of a fighter, but there's no way I'm letting my son do this alone! **Count me in!"** Kurai said in full confidence. Zorin and Babbo merely nodded in agreement. Seeing that there was no talking them out of it, Diana merely sighed in defeat. "Very well. But first, you still need to recover, Ginta. I will use my magic to erase the skill data in the magic stones imbedded in Babbo. For now though, you must rest."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this one's done! I hope you guys like it! But seriously, where are my reviews?! I need reviews to continue my stories! So please people, leave a review after you read this! Thank you and...<strong>_

_**Wobbuffet: WOOOOBBUFFETT!**_

_**SaurusRock625: Oh yeah, that's right! I still need to announce the current results of the poll!**_

_**Chimera: 4 votes**_

_**Diana: 2 votes**_

_**Female Guardian Ärm: 2 votes**_

_**Chaton: 1 vote**_

_**Thank you and goodbye for now!**_


End file.
